The conventional golf club is generally made of a metal material or a fiber-reinforced plastic composite material. The golf club is generally tapered from the grip end toward the fastening end which is fastened with the neck of the head. However, a golf club may be stepped and formed of a series of short parts which are different in diameter and are connected end to end.
The conventional tapered golf club of a fiber-reinforced plastic composite material is made of a fiber fabric, which is wound around a tapered metal rod and is then heated to take form. Such a method as described above is not applicable to the production of a stepped golf club in view of the fact that the tapered metal rod is not stepped, and that a gap is often formed between the inner side of the fiber fabric and the junction of two steps. The gap is filled with the air, which is inflated by heat to push the fiber braids of the fiber fabric to result in the deformation or even crack of the golf club. In addition, the trapped air is responsible for the formation of voids in the golf club, thereby undermining the structural strength of the golf club.